


The Gift You Were Given

by an_aphorism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light objectification, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Purring Keith (Voltron), Restraints, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Soft filth, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: Feeling the rope against Keith's skin immediately makes him think of Shiro doing this, touching him. He’s trying not to lose his head, but the visceral feel of the knots already has him a little hard in the red silk panties he’s wearing.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 518





	The Gift You Were Given

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/gifts).



After Keith gets the plug in, he works with the rope. It’s difficult. Shiro always makes it look so easy, and all Keith is managing is… a mess. But maybe that’s the thing about doing it for someone else, easier to tie up when it’s not on your own body.

Keith coils the rope around his thighs and up to the torso. He’s studied these knots all week in preparation, but then again the instructions were all for doing it to someone else.

_And_.

Maybe Keith’s a little distracted.

He just can’t help it. Feeling the rope against this skin immediately makes him think of Shiro doing this, touching him. He’s trying not to lose his head, but the visceral feel of the knots already has him a little hard in the red silk panties he’s wearing.

If only he could get the roping right.

Keith works a little longer, tying and untying, but they’re not right. In fact, somewhere along the way the rope got twined wrong because now it’s uneven and his legs are a little stuck.

_Damn_.

There’s a pair of scissors on the bedside table beside the lube, but Keith would hate to use them. This rope specifically was a specialty buy, more expensive than what they normally use, and it feels absolutely sublime against his skin. If only he could get this right, then he could recline back in the bed and it would be perfect. He would be perfect. For Shiro.

“And what do we have here?”

Keith jumps. He’s got Blades training and Galra genes, and yet Shiro’s sudden appearance takes him by surprise. He drops the end of the rope and it falls in the tangled mess in his lap.

“Shiro! Ah. You’re early.”

“And you’re… a bit tied up there,” Shiro says as he walks toward the bed. Keith can see his eyes go dark as he drinks in all Keith’s bare skin. “Is this for me, baby?”

Shiro reaches out and plucks at one of the coils around Keith’s thigh, finger sliding meaningfully beneath the rope and then across Keith’s skin toward his inner thigh.

Immediately a shiver of pleasure runs down Keith’s spine.

“Uh. Yeah,” Keith says. There’s heat on his cheeks.

Shiro hums, leaning over the bed to get right in Keith’s space. Keith tilts his head expecting a kiss but—

Shiro stops.

“It’s a good attempt,” Shiro says, voice an octave lower, “but the tie is a little loose.”

And then suddenly Shiro’s hand is around one of the ends of the rope, and he tugs it, hard. Keith falls back onto the bed with the pressure and shifting of the rope around his body. He gasps at the sensation of the ropes digging in. The material is so soft, but firm, and Shiro wields it relentlessly as though he planned the whole thing himself.

Before Keith can even get a word, Shiro’s hands go to work. He loops and weaves and plucks free the wrong knots. “If you wanted to be trussed up like a present for me,” Shiro says as he ties Keith’s arms down to his side, “You needed only ask.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Keith manages as the ropes all fall into shape, binding him properly. Shiro’s eyes are on him as he pulls away, finishing the last knot to secure the whole thing in place.

“It certainly is a surprise,” he says. Then his human hand is skirting back up Keith’s inner thigh, “these most of all.”

Keith squirms a little under that focused attention. The panties are new, brand new. They’re not something Keith’s ever tried before, he had bought them on a whim one night hoping that the aesthetic would pay off.

By the way Shiro is looking at him, it surely is.

“Now that you’re properly tied, what was the next step of this surprise?”

Keith opens his mouth and then… the idea he’d gotten in his head actually makes him flush harder. He hadn’t considered talking, that he’d have to say it. “Um, just to wait for you.”

Shiro gets on the bed properly then. Still fully dressed, he climbs up and lays beside Keith, propped up on his elbows. The work uniform is still perfect and pressed, and it only highlights how naked Keith is. A hand cups Keith’s cheek and helps him turn and arch.

Shiro drops a soft, lovely kiss onto Keith’s lips.

“You wait for me, and then what?”

And then Keith had planned for Shiro just to _take him_. He hadn’t gone further than that. Just that Shiro would see him and—

“Ah,” Shiro says knowingly. His thumb swipes across Keith’s bottom lip. “Whatever I want then?”

Keith swallows hard. His heart is fluttering already, and his cock is completely hard. The whole plan sounds too lewd the way that Shiro says it. He clenches at the arousal that pours through him, and he feels most obscenely the plug nestled inside him.

That really is exactly that he was going for—whatever Shiro wants.

He knows Shiro is watching his face, looking at his body. Keith knows every part of him is telegraphing want. It’s almost embarrassing how much he wants it in the here and now. The fantasy was one thing, but feeling the ropes and the plug and the smolder of Shiro’s approval…

Keith’s only so strong.

Shiro laughs, low and warm like honey. There’s an edge to it that catches Keith and has the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. “Well then, I suppose I should enjoy myself then.”

Quick as a flash Shiro sits up and then straddles Keith’s chest. Keith looks up to see his boyfriend staring down. A button and a zipper is undone, and then suddenly Shiro’s cock is out. He doesn’t even bother to undress, and it makes heat sing through Keith’s veins.

“Open up baby,” Shiro says. It’s the only warning he gives before he’s leaning forward and his half-hard cock is at Keith’s mouth.

Keith opens, and it slides in.

Shiro makes a sound of pleasure, shuffling slightly to get closer, to press deeper. Keith’s arms automatically try to come up to help, but they’re tied. Keith groans at the heat and weight on his tongue.

It starts slow and deep, Shiro pressing in as his cock hardens up and makes room for itself. Keith feels his gag reflex rise, and then he pushes it back down. His eyes fall closed and there’s only Shiro.

_Shiro_.

“Good, just like that,” Shiro’s voice is mesmerizing as he begins to speed up. Keith’s pressed into the bed, and it’s almost too easy to just lie there and let his mouth and throat be used. “Perfect,” Shiro sighs. He pulls all the way out on the next stroke just to push back in. Keith swallows in the interim, mouth full of saliva and precome. His thoughts snuff out one after another, lulled by the motion and growing intensity. Keith’s whole body relaxes with it.

He feels good, so good. Even though he hasn’t been touched, the ropes and this hard but careful treatment is taking him down fast. It’s so easy with Shiro, every part of him just trusts in Shiro’s expert care. There’s no fear or second guessing, nothing but this absolute trust.

Time begins to go fuzzy for Keith. Shiro fucks his mouth leisurely, fucking in as praise spills across Keith’s consciousness as a low sensuous background thrum. Keith doesn’t concern himself with anything, his body growing heavy with every slow thrust of Shiro’s cock over his tongue.

Shiro will take care of everything, Keith doesn’t have to think. He drifts. 

At some point Shiro pulls completely out.

“You always look amazing like this,” Shiro says, tone gentle. Keith’s eyes flutter open to find the man still above him, cock still hard. A thumb swipes over Keith’s messy mouth and his lips are numb, vaguely sore. A purr starts up in Keith’s chest.

“I’m glad you’re feeling good, baby,” Shiro says. “Ready for the next part?”

It’s not really a question, Keith can tell. When he’s gone this far down there aren’t really questions anymore. He wants whatever Shiro wants, whatever will keep him in this place where it feels so blissfully good.

Shiro’s hands pass down his body then, caressing and grounding. He plucks at some of the ropes and finally ends up kneeling down between Keith’s legs. Keith blinks slowly at him, once, twice.

Shiro smiles.

“I don’t think I should trust you on your knees right now,” Shiro says, fond. “But no matter, I know just the thing.”

He gets off the bed then, and begins to undress finally. Keith watches it with a distant appreciation. Shiro has a plan, but Keith doesn’t concern himself with it. He doesn’t concern himself with any of it. The rumble in his chest continues as Shiro comes to stand at the edge of the bed fully nude. He’s so beautiful.

A hand touches the center of Keith’s chest to feel the vibration. Shiro’s hand then closes around the knot there, and without warning he uses it to lift Keith up.

Keith gasps in reaction, but doesn’t feel frightened. He can feel his lips curve into a too-fond smile. Shiro moves him that way like he weighs nothing, hands twining in the ropes as leverage. It’s delightful to feel how they dig into Keith’s skin, pressing too tight for only a few seconds. It’s the way Shiro is in all things, a little rough for moments at a time but never harmful, never careless.

Keith is then settled onto the bed on his belly, lower half off the bed. A heavy hand strokes down his spine, and Keith can’t help how he arches into it, nerves fizzling to new life. The hand makes a pass down to his ass, palming it possessively, and then goes back up to Keith’s throat. Shiro’s hands are so big, and just the one more than half encircles his throat. It presses just enough to give the threat.

The purring in Keith’s chest kicks up louder.

“Still good then?” Shiro says, but it’s not a question. The hand disappears and then is at the waistband of the panties. “Hm, and how should I have you baby?” He tugs meaningfully at the band of the panties, as with Keith’s legs and torso all trussed up together there’s no way they can be pulled down. “I suppose I could just—“

And then Shiro is tugging the fabric aside, baring Keith.

There’s a gasp of breath.

“ _Keith_.”

A finger touches the plug and pushes ever so slightly in. Keith mewls his own gasp.

“You’re full of surprises,” Shiro says. He prods at the plug more, pulling out a little just to push back in. The sound is slick from how much lube Keith used. “Don’t even need prep, you’re just ready for me.”

Keith nuzzles his face into the sheets, drinking in their combined scents. All he feels is Shiro, all he needs is Shiro.

The sound he makes is half rumble and half whine. His body is clenching around the plug and his cock is painfully hard trapped in the silk panties.

“Okay, okay,” Shiro says. The plug slides out of Keith in one long electric drag.

The moment it’s out Keith fusses, discontent. He’s horribly empty and he doesn’t want that. He needs to be filled, he needs Sh—

Shiro’s metal hand grabs at Keith’s hip, hard enough to settle him.

“Just a moment, I’m going to give you what you want. What we both want.”

The last half of the sentence gives Keith a shiver.

There’s some movement, some adjustment. A hand palms up under Keith to where his cock is leaking against the slickened fabric. A finger plays with the tip for just a moment until Keith feels like he’s just going to lose it altogether.

Then Shiro’s cock is at his hole and pressing in.

It’s a continuous push, difficult but not impossible with how Keith’s been prepped. Keith gasps, arms trying to move in the ropes. Shiro’s hands come to both hips, holding Keith, pulling him back onto the cock. It’s so, so much. Keith feels tears, not from the pain but from the intensity. This far down it’s not too difficult to push him into tears. His shoulders hitch, and a breath punches out of him as Shiro bends over his body.

“ _Fuck_ ,” hot breath tickles Keith’s cheek, and then Shiro is bowing his head further to press a kiss to Keith’s shoulder. “You’re amazing, you take me so, so well.”

He’s pressed completely to Keith now, buried all the way. It’s the words though that help first. A purred hitch comes from Keith’s throat, and then there’s a line of kisses across Keith’s shoulder and neck and finally to his cheek.

Warmth spreads from everywhere Shiro’s lips touch, shifting the intensity into something more vulnerable, trusting. There’s still tears but Keith feels proud, flushed full of pleasure from doing a good job.

A dark sound comes out of Shiro’s mouth on the last kiss. He whispers into Keith’s ear, “Now,” he says, “You can come whenever you want, but that won’t make me stop.”

Then, before the words can even settle in Keith’s hazy brain, Shiro leans back, pulling out, and slams back in.

Keith cries out, but the hands are vice grips on his hips, dragging him back onto Shiro’s cock. Shiro fucks him with no warm up, just rapid fast and deep, so, so deep. Only three strokes in, and Keith’s body locks up in a twist of pain and pleasure and he shouts as he begins to come.

It’s a mess in the panties, almost aching how the pulses are overrun by Shiro pounding into him. Shiro knows his body well enough that it only takes a few seconds to get the angle and strike his prostate. It cuts off the end of Keith’s orgasm with fire, and Keith shrieks, trying to pull at the bindings.

“I don’t think so,” Shiro hisses, digging his fingers in bruisingly to fuck Keith. “Tied up like this you’re mine. _Mine_.”

He fucks Keith hard, and Keith can’t do anything but pant and cry into the sheets. Everything is wet in sweat and tears and—

“And I’ll decide when you’ve had enough.”

Keith wails, something pulses hard inside him at the words, at the careful brutality. He fucking loves it.

“Gorgeous little thing. Tied up just for me,” Shiro says. “You can take it, I know you can.”

The purr is still in Keith’s chest, and he knows when one of Shiro’s hands slip under his body and up that’s what he’s feeling for. There’s a low chuckle then.

“That’s what I thought.”

He fucks Keith then for what feels like ages. Keith’s mind is battered, eroded by the pain and pleasure and tight pull of the ropes as Shiro’s hands move to gripping and pulling at them.

Shiro curses then, and Keith clenches with another one of those pleasure beats in his body. Shiro fucks in deep, savagely fast and then—

The world shifts topsy turvey and the ropes dig in. Shiro’s hands are around his torso, and suddenly Keith is up, back pressed to Shiro’s chest. His knees are just barely touching the mattress. He tries to flail out of instinct, but the ropes hold and there’s nothing he can do. He’s held up almost entirely by Shiro’s strength. It’s dizzying, the position change and the implication.

Keith’s next gasping breath staggers out, his whole body flushing red hot as Shiro holds him up and fucks in, somehow deeper than before.

The man hisses a curse as Keith wails at how huge he feels like this.

“Perfect like this,” Shiro says. He sounds half out of it, voice blackened. “Mine, all mine.”

Shiro chases his pleasure then, using Keith’s body, using the ropes that press in like hot fire across Keith’s body. It teeters on the edge of too much, but the filthy praise that Shiro spills across his throat is more than enough to keep Keith on the right side of it.

And then—

“Close, fuck. Going to— fill you up baby— feel that?”

A hand passes up over Keith’s front, over the ruin of his panties, and his cock that’s hard once more.

“Gonna come for me again? Come on my cock like a good boy?”

There’s wetness still on Keith’s cheeks, but he can’t even think. There’s only Shiro, surrounding and holding and making space for himself inside Keith. Shiro who owns him, claims him, loves and cares for him. The only man Keith could ever let see him like this, the only man who could push Keith right out of his own mind and make him feel so absolutely blissfully perfect.

The man who’s going to spill inside Keith at any moment—

Then Shiro makes _that_ sound. The sound he always does just before he comes, and it’s like a cascade inside Keith. A hand presses heavy over Keith’s cock, and suddenly Keith’s jerking against the bonds and wailing and _coming_ , _coming, coming_.

This one is twice as intense as the first, nearly pulled out of him by Shiro’s forcefulness. It spins Keith’s mind out white and spangled. Keith moans, long sounds he couldn’t stop if he wanted to at how it feels. It’s amazing. Perfect—

“Oh fuck— clutch at me— fuck yes— that’s— ba—“

Shiro thrusts in hard and then there’s a pulse, heat, and teeth on Keith’s throat.

Keith moans again at another shock of his orgasm. It feels resplendent, full-bodied, mind-washing. He sighs as it runs through him, fading down and down.

Then Keith’s being lowered to the bed. His eyes are closed and he doesn’t even try to focus. Keith’s empty and full and bone tired. His body is moved for him by careful, loving hands.

Time slips and slides around. Keith lets it, just breathing, feeling his battering heart beginning to slow. His skin is overheated and prickly.

There’s a soft hum, and then something cool and wet across Keith’s forehead. It feels amazing, he tilts into it.

The coolness moves on, down his throat and to his chest. It moves over the roping that Keith’s so happy to still have holding him together.

An inquiring finger plucks at one and Keith manages a sound of disagreement.

Shiro’s soft chuckle follows. “I kind of figured,” he says and leaves the ropes.

The float after that is sublime. The cloth passes over most of Keith’s body, wiping away the sweat, chilling him. Just as he begins to move toward cold, the cloth disappears and then Shiro is curling up behind him, tugging a blanket up.

A kiss is pressed to Keith’s shoulder. The purr instantly rumbles back to life.

Shiro goes back to touching Keith. His hand is firm but not hard. It checks at the ropes, and then pets down Keith’s body in a practiced and soothing motion. Keith doesn’t open his eyes, he just stays in this warm bundle and soaks in the attention.

“So good, Keith,” Shiro says, voice soft. “You did so well.”

A hand comes up to Keith’s throat, feeling the rumble there, and then sliding down to Keith’s chest. It presses flat over Keith’s heart.

“I love you,” Shiro says into his hair.

It’s far from a first love confession, but it still trickles with embers of adoration down Keith’s spine. He wants to return the gesture, but his tongue is still too heavy for words. Keith’s eyes flicker open and he tries to shuffle around instead in the ropes. Shiro is quick to get his meaning.

He helps Keith turn over and face him.

“That what you wan—“ Shiro cuts himself off with a fond laugh as Keith instantly presses in to nuzzle their cheeks together. “Yes, you love me too,” Shiro says. A hand threads through Keith’s hair and down the back of his neck. Keith pulls back to blink slow and lazily at Shiro, to convey just how good and right this feels.

Shiro’s hand cups Keith’s neck, thumb playing with a bit of hair.

“I know sweetheart.” A kiss lands on his lips, “everything you wanted?”

The words don’t quite stick in Keith’s head yet, so he just does another slow blink for good measure. Shiro pulls him in, crushing for a moment with a tight hug.

They stay that way for a full breath in and then contented sigh out. Shiro’s hand makes it down Keith’s waist and then back to his ass.

Keith chirps a sound of inquiry, because the too-light way it’s moving tugs at his attention.

“Mmm,” Shiro muses then, tone shifting to a shade of playfulness. “If you’re going to stay like this, we should really do something about the mess.”

That’s a lot of words Keith can’t grasp.

He does however grasp the way Shiro’s hand pulls him apart, moving the panties, and then there’s a smooth, cool plug pushing its way back inside him. The purr kicks back up as the plug seats itself snug in his wet hole.

Shiro’s hand lingers, possessive, across his ass.

“There,” he says, “now there will be no question as to who’s present you are.”

Keith whines and presses closer. He’s always been Shiro’s, but there’s something to feeling it so tangibly in these moments. It’s special, intimate. Keith presses a kitten-soft kiss to the column of Shiro’s throat. A hand comes back up to pet at Keith’s hair, stroke after stroke that keeps the happy rumble in his chest going.

They don’t move from the bedding for a long, long while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for ils (sinspiration), because what else do you get your writer friend to show your appreciation for their existence! Happy Birthday!!!
> 
> I'm @an_aphorism on twitter where I prattle on about fictional characters and kink.


End file.
